The present invention relates generally to electrical interconnection and, more particularly, to a modular electrical connector system.
The use of a mating plug and a receptacle for electrical interconnection is generally known. Furthermore, the use of a polarization system with electrical connectors is generally known to those skilled in the art.
Often one is confronted with a variety of electrical applications that possess unique, individual requirements. It can be impractical to buy and inventory specifically-configured plugs and mating receptacles suitable for each unique application. Furthermore, it can be difficult and time-consuming to modify existing plugs and receptacles for a different electrical application.
In a conventional polarization system, the manufacturer cannot apply a marking for the component that describes the specific polarization selected by the user because the polarization of the component is variable and determined by the user. Accordingly, the user must either mark the specific polarization selected for the component himself as a secondary step or be forced to leave the polarization selected unidentified on the component.
The present invention is directed toward an electrical connector system that includes a plurality of modular components which may be used in commercial aviation applications. The modular components can include a receptacle housing, a socket insert, a socket contact, a grounding spring, a male polarizing key, a plug housing, a coupler, a cover, a pin insert, a pin contact, and a female polarizing key. The modular configuration of the components provides an array of unique connectors. By matching each modular component to the performance levels required by a particular user, a plurality of connectors can be assembled to meet a disparate range of requirements. The connector system includes components having different sizes, styles, and options to offer a particular user the flexibility to select desired features to satisfy the user""s particular requirements. Examples of the options available include housing size, material, finish, and mounting; contact size and type; grounding; shielding; bussing; and variable polarizing. The connector system can be used in a pressurized environment, for example as seen on a commercial aircraft.
The electrical connector system offers cost savings by providing a simplified yet comprehensive connector system. The modular design of the components of the connector system allows for a very large number of possible unique connector assemblies through iterative combinations of a relatively small number of components. The connector system can realize a cost saving to users based on standardization of components and piece part number reduction.
The modular configuration of each component of the connector system facilitates the assembly of the components into a particular connector assembly and the installation of any particular assembly. For example, any insert can fit into any housing. Any backshell can fit onto any housing. Any housing will accept any contact size and/or type. The modular configuration assists the assembler to rapidly produce an accurate and repeatable assembly. The connector system does not require any special tools for assembly. Each housing can be mounted and mated in a variety of ways.
The connector system facilitates repairs, changes, and/or upgrades occurring in the field. The modular components of the connector system can be easily removed and replaced so that an individual component can be removed from an assembly and replaced with a replacement component with a minimum of hand tools. Service can occur on an assembly even while the assembly is installed, such as in an aircraft. For example, a housing can be changed without rewiring the associated insert. In another example, a backshell can be changed while the rest of the connector assembly is still mounted and/or mated. As another example, additional contacts can be installed in an insert without disturbing existing shield terminations. Polarization keying can be changed, and the change can be identified, without the user re-marking the housing.
The reduction in assembly, installation, and repair time and re-work time because of assembly error contributes to the overall cost savings.
One embodiment of the connector system includes a plurality components. A plurality of contacts can be provided, including a 22 gauge pin contact, a 20 gauge pin contact, a 16 gauge pin contact, a 12 gauge pin contact, an 8 gauge pin contact, a fiber optic male contact, a coaxial male contact, a 22 gauge socket contact, a 20 gauge socket contact, a 16 gauge sock-et contact, a 12 gauge socket contact, an 8 gauge socket contact, a fiber optic female contact, and a coaxial female contact.
A plurality of inserts can be provided, including a 22 gauge pin insert, a 20 gauge pin insert, a 16 gauge pin insert, a 12 gauge pin insert, an 8 gauge pin insert, a fiber optic pin insert, a coaxial pin insert, a 22 gauge bussed pin insert, a 20 gauge bussed pin insert, a 22 gauge socket insert, a 20 gauge socket insert, a 16 gauge socket insert, a 12 gauge socket insert, an 8 gauge socket insert, a fiber optic socket insert, a coaxial socket insert, a 22 gauge bussed socket insert, a 20 gauge bussed socket insert, and a universal blank insert.
A plurality of housings can be provided, including a size 1 plastic plug housing, a size 2 plastic plug housing, a size 1 metal plug housing, a size 2 metal plug housing, a size 1 grounded plug housing, a size 2 grounded plug housing, a size 1 plastic receptacle housing, a size 2 plastic receptacle housing, a size 4 plastic receptacle housing, a size 1 metal receptacle housing, a size 2 metal receptacle housing, a size 4 metal receptacle housing, a size 1 grounded receptacle housing, a size 2 grounded receptacle housing, and a size 4 grounded receptacle housing.
A plurality of backshells can be provided, including a shield backshell, a shield termination backshell, a strain relief backshell, and a clamp backshell.
A pair of polarizing keys can be provided, including a male polarizing key and a female polarizing key.
In one embodiment, the modular components can be configured to provide a receptacle assembly and a mating plug assembly.
The present invention will become more readily apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the exemplified embodiments and upon reference to the accompanying drawings herein.